the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett is powerful witch who is part of the Bennett family. She is the daughter of Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett Wilson, the granddaughter of Sheila Bennett and distant descendant of Qetsiyah. She is close friends with Elena, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon. She has used her abilities as a witch to help out her friends, family and hometown from malevolent threats throughout her teenage years to early twenties. Appearances The Vampire Diaries: A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth Part 2'' (archive footage) Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' (mentioned) *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *'Total Eclipse of the Heart *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (voice) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While '' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season One *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (mentioned) Season Five *''A Tale of Two Wolves'' (mentioned) Season One *''Malivore'' (mentioned) Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (mentioned) *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' (mentioned) *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' (mentioned) *''What Cupid Problem?'' (mentioned) *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Home for the Holidays'' *''Mind Games'' *''1969'' *''The Beast of Blue Mountain'' *''The Mummy'' *''Party Tricks'' *''Burning Love'' *''Frat Pack'' *''Circus of Souls'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Members of the Bennett Coven Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Bennett Family Category:Hopkins Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students Category:Resurrected Characters